What a Night
by tepeon
Summary: What happens if a silent Rouge falls for an innocent Lucy? Ok, so this one isn't a oneshot any more... Hope you don't mind. Rated M for caution. Sorry for the lack of updates, am ill, so it may take a while.
1. Love

******Disclaimer: I do not own characters, or places. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**Yes, there are not enough Rouge x Lucy fanfics, come on guys, even just some plotless rubbish is better than nothing. So I provide you with: Plotless rubbish! My second fanfiction. Thanks for all of the views and reviews guys! I didn't expect you all to like it so much! This was going to be a oneshot, but now I am extending it!**

**So yes, some pairing. It is an odd pairing, but my favourite regardless.**

* * *

Rouge watched her all the time that he walked into the arena, _was he blushing?_ He **never** blushed. **Ever. **In fact, just noticing a girl was a first for him. Of course, it didn't help that the Grand Magic Games fell at the exact same time as the Dragon Mating Season. Yay. Dragon traditions that make your hormones rage, your anger flare and your embarrassment unavoidable. But still, why did it have to be_ that_ girl, the Fairy, the _weak_ one. He could tell from her smell that she didn't know how to use the vast reserve of magic energy she had access to. Damn, still blushing! He rubbed his cheek to try and remove the tell tale signs. Glancing to Sting, he noticed that he too was blushing. That was weird. This could be an interesting games, two dragons after the same girl. Finally, he managed to get his face back to an indifferent mask. The first game was announced. Rufus against that ice mage, unlucky idiot. He wouldn't stand a chance. He turned and swept out of the arena, to meet his frog cosplaying exceed.

"Fro thinks that this game will be easy Rouge!" Rouge smiled at his cat, picking him up.

"Maybe not, Gajeel will be here this year. We will still win though, we're stronger than them." Fro snuggled against the dark mage.

"Fro wants to look around now!" The dark mage nodded his consent and the cat began to walk off. Rouge began to walk towards the heart of the city, to look for a pub where he could be alone. He liked to be alone.

…..

"Got your eye on a girl Rouge?" Sting asked that evening in the pub, after having one shot to many.

"You've been getting a bit aggressive, the season having its affect?" Rouge looked at his friend for a long time, wondering if he should tell this drunken mage. Shaking his head, he stood up, and went outside to clear his mind. _Oh shit_, it had to be her didn't it? If he went back inside, people would think something was wrong. That smell... How did the dragon slayers in Fairy Tail live with this? He'd known her for less than a day, and already felt himself going crazy, he wouldn't be able to keep this up long.

…..

Natsu had noticed his celestial spirit friend leaving the pub earlier, so it didn't escape his attention that the Shadow Dragonslayer also went out to the balcony a few seconds later. Wanting to keep his friend safe, he also snuck out, only to be spotted by Sting, who was spotted by Gajeel. The rest of the guilds noticed the slayers absence, and immediately fell quiet. If they fought, there would be no more pub.

"Well isn't this a party!" said the very drunk Sting. Looking around at the slayers on the balcony. "Well, this girl is mine so just back off." Gajeel and Natsu growled, enraged that he would talk this way about their nakama. Both pounced on Sting before he could register what was happening, the alcohol in his system slowing him down. A very shocked Lucy watched from the sidelines. _I'm going to be killed_, she thought. A flaming fist with an unconscious Sting on the end came flying towards her. She screamed. She was suddenly enfolded by darkness, something warm wrapped around her. The shadows pulled away, and she found herself in a forest, near the arena. The Shadow Dragonslayer stood not far from her.

"Thank you..." She whispered, her eyes whipping over him, taking in his silent good looks. He just let her, and stayed where he was. "You really saved my neck back there." she eventually stuttered. Rouge smiled, he liked this girl. Maybe she liked him?

"You should probably stay at my place tonight." He said, with a sly grin. Lucy smiled back, and walked towards him.

"How about I stay at your place every night?" She asked, her eyes glittering. Rouge smirked and wrapped her in his shadows again.

What a night this would be.

* * *

**Dun, dun, duuuuhhhhh. A cliff hanger ending. I'll let you fill in the blanks. Do what do you think? Any good? Oh yeah, why do so many people forget that Laxus is a dragonslayer, and just as affected by "seasons" as any other one? Just 'cos his magic is artificial, he still has the same attributes... Yeah, I know Laxus isn't in this, but that's just because I barely managed to fit Natsu and Gajeel in...**


	2. Embarrassment

******Disclaimer: I do not own characters, or places. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**Okay, I got a follower, so I thought I might as well add another chapter, so this is for you _rjanrielle_!**

* * *

Lucy woke up feeling tired and aching, but it was worth it. She looked up to the man that she had just spent the best night of her life with, and found him staring at her, his dangerous red orbs locking with her soft brown ones.

"How long have you been awake?" Lucy asked sweetly, the sound of her voice making him crazy. He smirked and gently sat upright, being careful not to hurt her. He didn't think that anything could make him feel happier than he was now.

"I never fell asleep." Of course Rouge was lying, he slept like a log until 10 minutes ago, but he wasn't going to tell her that. That line always worked when Sting brought a girl home, and this one wasn't any exception. Lucy giggled. _Wow, that was cute_. Rouge felt himself blushing again, I thought I'd already dealt with this. Just at that moment, a very SOBER Sting decided it would be the perfect time to pay his missing partner a visit. Bursting through the door, Lucy screamed and covered herself in the blankets, completely exposing Rouge. _Well, way to dampen the mood Sting_. Suddenly realising the situation, Sting grinned and gave Rouge a thumbs up.

"Isn't that the Fairy girl?" Sting completely oblivious to the awkward mood he was creating, strutted over to the bed and began to tug at the blankets covering Lucy. Rouge suddenly growled and launched himself at his partner.

"How do you plan on stopping the master and the Fairy's from noticing?" said Sting as Rouge attempted to rip his throat out. Pausing, he put away his fangs and slumped to the floor. Today was not going well, he had no idea what to do. Sting patted him on the back and help him up. Throwing some clothes at the slayer, he went and sat next to a shivering Lucy.

"I won't tell our guild, but it's the idiot slayers from her guild that we can't tell." He gestured to the terrified girl. Realising that maybe, this girl didn't want to sit here naked with him in the room, he picked up her clothes, and put them in front of her. He then turned his back.

"I'm just supposed to get dressed here?" Lucy asked, exasperated.

"Well, yeah..." Sting looked quite confused, receiving a slap from a now dressed Rouge. Kicking him out of the room, he winked at Lucy before following. Lucy quickly dressed and then followed them out of the room. She found them in the lobby of the Inn. Surrounded by other Sabertooth members. This wasn't looking good.

**Rouge P.O.V**

This was getting awkward. He could see Lucy through the crowds of members, but knew he couldn't go to her like this. At that moment, the 4 Dragonslayers of Fairy Tail broke through the wall. They were followed by the rest of the guild._ Damn, so much bad timing_.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled, waving to her through the crowd. "We're coming for you!" At this, the whole Sabertooth guild noticed her presence, and put two and two together. "Hey Luce, why do you smell funny?" Gajeel and Laxus exchanged looks, and turned to their master.

"Natsu, I think we've made a slight mistake. It is time we went home." The master said, beginning to walk away. "Without Lucy, I think. She may want to stay here a while. Please come back later Lucy." He said, interrupting Natsu's protests. Lucy ran to me, and I held her close. The whole of my guild staring, gobsmacked.

"Well Lucy, now we've got that out of the way, how about we continue where we left off?"

* * *

**Yes, there was no plotline, again... Well, anyway, this is the follow up. It's just like Fairy Tail to destroy a building on a misunderstanding, and then just walk away.**


	3. Anger

******Disclaimer: I do not own characters, or places. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

******I didn't expect this kind of response! Thank you to my 5 followers! Thanks to you, I have decided to make this into more of a series. You know who you are! Well, again, reviews would be great, I really do want to know how I can improve this! So here is my newest chapter, sorry NaLu fans! Please don't kill me!**

* * *

The not-as-dense-as-he-seems Natsu was staring at the ceiling of his shared room. He knew what had happened, and that meant that he was about to lose his partner. He had never thought about Lucy in a romantic way, but she was one of the closest friends that he had, and if Rouge took her, then he would loose that important part of his life. He sighed and rolled onto his stomach, breathing out small clouds of smoke. He would just have to go to her and stop her from seeing him. How hard could it be? After all, almost all of Fairy Tail was against their relationship, with the exception of Master and Mira. Even Juvia was annoyed by it, despite the fact that they were no longer "love rivals" as she put it.

"Natsu?" A timid voice asked, from behind the bedroom door. He knew that voice anywhere. Grinning, he opened the door and dragged the girl inside.

"Luce!" He seemed overjoyed at seeing her again, but that was because he was. Realising that there may be opposing forces near by, he lowered his voice to a whisper. "_He_ isn't here is he?" he almost hissed. Lucy was both shocked and angered at this question.

"_He_ is my _boyfriend_, and no, he isn't here. Some people understand that I sometimes want my privacy." she retorted venomously. Natsu had never seen her like this before, especially not around him. He was quite sad that he had hurt her, but also pissed that it was all because of that stupid Sabertooth slayer.

"Luce, I don't think you should see him. What if he tries to hurt you? Besides, we're competing against him, what if you have to fight him? Could you? Could he?" Natsu asked her eagerly.

**Lucy P.O.V**

_Damn you Natsu, that's possibly the most sensible thing you've ever said. Not that there's been much competition... _I just stood and scowled at him, and he shifted uncomfortably under my gaze.

"Like hell he'd hurt me! You're so selfish! I didn't come back to hear you lecture me! I came back to see you, and now you're just acting like a total jerk!" The second the words came out, I instantly regretted them. But they seemed to affect Natsu, and he silently walked towards the door. He turned back towards me, with an infuriatingly calm expression.

"Don't bother trying to leave. The rest of us will stop you. Until you stop seeing him, you won't leave this room, and Elfman will take your place in the games. The anger I'd been feeling soon turned to complete fury as he left and locked to door for good measure. Who was he to decide who I could and couldn't see? It's not like we stopped him from dating Lissana. _But she isn't from a guild that has already ridiculed and shamed Fairy Tail. _She couldn't help adding to herself. Wow, she sure was in a mess.

**Back at Sabertooth**

Sting was pretty peeved that Rouge had taken his mate. But what could he do? Rouge was his best friend and he wouldn't put him through that kind of emotional pain. Maybe, if he saw Lucy, he could change her mind, and let her do the heart breaking, that would make her the enemy, not him. But could he go out with his partners enemy? This was getting complicated. He called over to one of the lower ranking members, and demanded some booze. Maybe that would help him think.

…..

Approximately 23 pints later, Sting made up his mind. The pros of talking to the Fairy Girl definitely outweighed the cons. Picking up his cloak, he made his way out of the guild, and through many long, winding streets, carefully tracking the blonde's sent. He climbed up a wall, until he reached a window big enough to climb in, and swung himself onto the floor. Good, no sign of the others, they must have left her on her own. She was staring at him with wide eyes as he advanced on her.

"Kay kid, you un' Rouge don' suit. You ur' comin' back wiv me." He managed to slur out. Did his voice usually sound like that? Lucy began to back away from him, until her back was press against the wall. Still coming forwards, Sting grabbed her, and pulled her into a kiss. He tasted of alcohol. She continued struggling.

"Lucy?" Sting suddenly stopped, and turned around, only to see a **very** murderous dark Dragonslayer, perched on the windowsill.

* * *

**So what would you do if a deadly Dragonslayer saw you making out with his girlfriend? Well, I don't really have this problem as I'm interested in guys as a girl. Well, I guess I'd run. But Sting's a bit drunk and stupid, isn't he?**


	4. Jealousy

**So here I am again! I've had over 1000 views! I didn't expect that. Well, this one's a bit short, I'm not good at fight scenes... Again, reviews welcome! Please tell me any way I can improve the fight. Thanks to my reviewers and followers, I love you all xxx **

* * *

He couldn't believe that his partner would actually do something like that. But at least Lucy didn't seem to be enjoying herself. Roaring, he launched himself at his old friend, his shadows slowly growing from him, darkening the whole room. The dark mage smashed Sting's head against the wall, just as he began to activate his dragon force. Rogue decided to do likewise. Lucy was terrified, she had never seen Rouge so jealous. Rouge forced his shadows around his fist, and hit the semi-conscious Holy slayer in the ribs, leaving a deep mark and making him cough up blood.

"Shit." Sting retaliated. A quick uppercut to the jaw, followed by a dodge. Rouge grabbed the back of Stings top, and threw him into a table. He flew forwards and pinned Sting there. Sting kicked out backwards, scoring his target on the shin. Sting began having fits. He collapsed on the floor in heap, and began hacking and splutter, dying the floor red. He slowly shuddered and then fell unconscious. Still not stopping, Rouge kicked him, again and again in the head, loud moans coming from the almost dead Sting.

"No Rouge!" Screamed Lucy, wrapping her arms around his neck. Rouge turned, and saw Lucy, tears streaming from her eyes. Lucy began shaking as she saw the glint in her boyfriend's eyes. Rouge looked at her, and curled his lip. Jealousy wasn't nearly a strong enough word to describe his emotions. She'd never cried that way about him.

"What. The. Hell. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Doing." Lucy's team mates stood in the open doorway, coming to see what was going on. Erza was livid, flanked by Natsu and Grey. A newly healed Wendy ran forwards to help Sting, frowning at his cuts and bruises. Rouge couldn't stay here anymore.

"Bye Lucy." He gently kissed her on the lips, and walked back to the window. "Sorry." He looked back, with tears in his eyes. He had never felt so envious as he did at the moment. Why did Fairy Tail get to keep this amazing girl? He was stopped by one of Lucy's spirits, the lion to be exact.

"Move Loke, I'm leaving now." he had heard a lot from Lucy about this spirit, and knew that if they fought, it wouldn't have a happy ending for either of them. If either of them was injured, she would be hurt beyond measure. The Dragonslayer wouldn't be able to live with that, he just loved the celestial mage, and if she was sad, he would be too.

"You were told not to come here and yet you came." Leo stood in his way, shoulders squared. The light of the room glancing off his glasses. Dark shades, that covered his green eyes. Who wore shades at night time?

"I had to see her, you can't keep us apart for ever." Rouge just glared at the spirit. He noticed that the light of the stars made his hair shine. He wondered why Loke never appeared as a lion, but this human, surely it would be harder to fight a lion? Without any warning, Leo pushed Rouge backwards. Rouge couldn't survive this fight, he either lost to Loke, or lost his mate. Spinning, he blew a hole in the wall, wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist, and picked her up. He ran through the hole, and landed on the street below. Those repairs would be rather expensive.

* * *

**So what do you think? The fight was too short wasn't it... Well sneak peak at the next chapter: Rouge and Lucy can't stay near the guilds, so what can they do? It involves a certain blonde dragon slayer and a certain white haired take over mage xxx I looooovvve LaMi xxx**


	5. Not Part of the Story

**Filler chapter! Just thought I'd share some interesting facts with you.**

**GaLe** (Gajeel x Levy) sounds like "_gale_"...

**RoLu **(Rouge x Lucy) means "_role_" in Slovak.

**LaLu** (Laxus x Lucy) means "_then_" in Indonesian.

**StiLu** (Sting x Lucy) means "_style_" in Latvian.

**StiRo** (Sting x Rouge) means "_ironing_" in Italian.

**Gra** (From GraLu) means "_game_" in Polish.

**Mira** means "_sight_" in Spanish.

**So there we go! Just some weird meanings to satisfy you all. If you have any weird facts/translations, I would be glad to hear them! Please PM me!**


End file.
